japtranscriptfandomcom-20200214-history
Dx1 Life 2 Part 3
「これはどういうことでしょうか?」 *"This is what what?" 目元をひくつかせ, 最高に不機嫌な様子の部長が俺たちに問い詰めてくる。 その隣にはこの状況をハラハラしながら見ているアーシアの姿。 起こしてゴメンね, アーシア。 *Was twitched the eyes, best director of sullen appearance comes Toitsume to us. Asia of the figure you are looking at it with bated breath this situation to the next. I'm sorry wake, Asia. 例の最上階の部屋で俺とお兄ちゃん仮面は正座させられていた。 *The top floor of me and brother mask in the room of cases had been allowed to sit. 「これには理由があるのだ」 *"I there is a reason to this." 説明をしようとするお兄ちゃん仮面。 部長は嘆くように息を吐く。 *Tried to explain to my brother Kamen. Director of vomit breath to mourn. 「その前にお兄さま。 その仮面のような覆面のようなものを取ってください」 *"Before your brother. Take that kind of mask and mask-like " お兄ちゃん仮面は見事なポージングをして, 言い放った。 *My brother Kamen has stunning poses, pronouncing. 「ふはははは! 私はキミのお兄さんではないぞ, リアス・グレモリー! 私は『リーアたんの寝顔を撮り隊』隊長, お兄ちゃん仮面だ!」 *"Fuhahaha is! I'll not the brother of Kimi, Rias Gremory! I "Corps take the sleeping face of Lea phlegm" captain's brother mask! " 「グレイフィアを……お義姉さまを呼びますよ?」 *"Gray Fear is ...... This is called your sister-in-law-sama? " 無表情でそう言う部長。 お兄ちゃん仮面――サーゼクスさまはすぐに被り物を取り払って謝った。 *So say director expressionless. Brother Kamen - Sazekusu sama apologized as soon rid the headgear. 「すまなかった, 私だ, リアス」 *The "sorry was, I'm, Rias" 弱い! 弱いよ, お兄ちゃん仮面! そんなに嫁さんが怖いんですか! *Weak! Weak due, brother mask! So much Do you wife is scary! そして, サーゼクスさまは切々とこの状況に至った経緯を話し始めた。 *And Sir sex customers started talking earnestly which led to this situation. かわいい妹の記録を撮りたいこと, 大きくなった妹の寝顔を俺と一緒に撮って俺に一方的に思いを託したかったこと, それらを語っていく。 *Cute sister of thing you want to take the record, that I wanted to entrust me to unilaterally think to take the sleeping face of sister became bigger with me, we will talk about them. 部長の顔が怒りを通り越して, 赤面ていき, あげくプルプルと全身を震わせるほどとなっていった。 *Director faces past anger, red with, it became so shake jiggle and body to the core. 「……リアス, どうかしたのかな?」 *「…… RIAs, whether made of?? " 様子のおかしい妹を怪訝に思うサーゼクスさま。 部長は俺とサーゼクスさまに怒った! *Sazekusu sama feel dubious the funny sister of a state. Director was angry with me and Sazekusu sama! 「お兄さまのおたんこなす! イッセーのバカ! イッセーも言ってくれたら, 私は……。 お兄さまとこんなことをしてまで私の寝顔を……。 お兄さまはともかく, あなたになら私は……」 *"Your brother's you had done! Fool of Issey! Issey even when saying me, I .... And ...... my sleeping face with your brother customers to have such a thing. Elder brother customers aside, I ...... if you " 俺のことを若干にらむように部長は視線を向けた。 その瞳にはうっすらと涙が――。 *Director as stare some things I was towards the line of sight. Tears faintly in his eyes -. べッ! 部長は足早に部屋をあとにする。 *Director to after a quick pace the room. 「あ, リアスお姉さま!」 *"Oh, Rias Sister!" そのあとをアーシアが追っていった。 *Its after Asia went chasing. 「あ, あの, 私はダメなのかな?」 *"Oh, I wonder if that, I'm a bad?" 『お兄さまはともかく』という妹の言葉にショックを受けた様子の魔王さま。 *"Apart from your brother" Devil customers' state in which shocked the words of my sister called. 「ええ, ダメでしょうね」 *"Yeah, I guess no good " ――っ! 第三者の声! 声のするほうに振り向けば, 体に濃密で怖ろしい気配のオーラを漂わせる銀髪メイドさんのお姿が! グレイフィアさんだった! い, いつの間に! *- Tsu! Third party voice! If directed toward that of voice, tail appearance of silver-haired maid oozes an aura of fear this OK sign dense to the body! Was gray Fear san! And the stomach, when did! 「サーゼクスさま, 話は聞きました。 さあ, 帰りましょうか」 *"Sir sex customer, heard the story. Come on, let's do " グレイフィアさんはサーゼクスさまの襟首をつかみ, 引きずっていく。 すぐさま足下に転移型魔方陣を展開した。 *Gray Vier's Grasp the nape of Sazekusu clients, go trailing. Immediately I was to expand the transition type magic square in feet. 「わ, 私が悪かった。 許してくれ, グレイフィア」 *"I, I was bad. Forgive me, gray Fear " 「話は屋敷でじっくりと聞かせてもらいます。 いいですね?」 *"Story let me carefully heard in the mansion. Sounds good? " 迫力を見せるグレイフィアさん。 サーゼクスさまも青ざめていた! *Graphire's thrill show. Pale was also Sir sex! うん, 反省してください, サーゼクスさま。 よし, サーゼクスさまはグレイフィアさんに任しておこう。 そして, 部長は――。 *Yeah, please remorse, Sazekusu clients. Alright, Sazekusu clients'll keep whole thing in gray Fear's. And, director -. 「一誠さん, お嬢さまへ何か言うことがあるはずですね?」 *"Issei's, I should have to say something to the young lady?" グレイフィアさんにもそう言われてしまう。 *I would have been told so also in gray Fear's. 「はい! 俺, 部長に謝ります!」 *"Yes! I, I apologize to the director!" そうさ, 謝らなきゃ! サーゼクスさまのお戯れに付き合わされたとはいえ, 俺が部長に無断であられもないプライベートを激写しようとしたのは確かだ。 *Yeah, unless apologize! Although it has been butt to Sazekusu customers of your play, It is certain that I was trying to Gekisha the private nor hail without permission by the director. 俺, なんて悪い下僕なんだろうか! 傷つけてしまっただろう! *I, What a wonder do bad servant! Would have got hurt! 俺の言葉を聞いて, グレイフィアさんは少しだけ微笑んだ。 *To hear my words, gray Fear Mr. smiled just a little. 「ええ, それでよいのです。 さあ, サーゼクスさま。 私と冥界に戻りますよ」 *"Yeah, so it is good. Now, Sazekusu clients. To return to the underworld and Me " 「あ, ああ。 あとは頼むよ, イッセーくん……。 さて, 私はこのあとどうなるのかな……」 *"Oh, oh. After that I'll ask, Issey kun ....... Well, I ...... wonder if this happens after " 二人の転移を見送ったあと, 俺は急いで自室へと向かった! *After you saw off two people of transition, I was headed to his room in a hurry! ---- 開け放たれたままの自室の扉。 なかを覗くと――ベッドの掛け布団が盛り上がっていた。 きっと, 部長がベッドに潜り込んでしまったのだろう。 *Door of his room of remains was wide open. If you look the Naka - bed comforters had raised. I'm sure, probably director had sunk to bed. ……俺, 無神経すぎた。 しかも若干, 楽しみだしていた。 最低だ! 変態だ! 俺, 部長を傷つけるだけのエロ魂を燃やしてしまった! *...... I was insensitive too. And some, had been out fun. Sucks! Pervert! I, I've burned the erotic soul of only hurt the director! 「……すみません」 *"...... I'm sorry" 俺は謝りながら, ベッドに近づいていく。 *While I apologize, it approaches the bed. 「いくら, サーゼクスさまのご趣味に付き合わされたとはいえ, 俺, 本当に無神経すぎました。 ……寝顔を撮ろうだなんて。 でも, 聞いてください」 *"How much, it can be said to have been butt to Sazekusu sama .. hobby, I, was too really insensitive. ...... And Nante I will take a sleeping face. But, please listen. " 俺は正直な気持ちを吐露する。 *I to take a honest feelings. 「かわいい寝顔でした! 本当にかわいくて……。 あの方の気持ちが少しだけわかったというか……。 そのまま, 一緒に眠りたいぐらいでした」 *"It was a cute sleeping face! Really cute .... ...... Or feelings of those who say that it was found only a little. As it was around want to sleep together. " 俺は言葉を続ける。 ここで止めちゃいけないと思うんだ。 この思いを聞いてもらわなくては。 怒られてもいい。 それでも俺の正直な思いだけは伝えたい! *I continue to words. I do think that it should not stop here. I have to have my heard this I think. Angry is good to. But I want to tell only my honest thoughts! 「俺, 家族だと思ってます。 一緒にいると, すごく落ち着きますし, これからもベッドを共にしたいって強く思います。 それは性的な意味では……いやいや, 性的な意味でもあるような……俺, 何を言ってるんだ……? いえ, 抱き心地は最高というか……」 *"I, I am I think family. When you are together, you calm really to, I think strongly me want to both the bed in the future. It reluctantly ...... in the sexual sense, such as is also a sexual sense ...... I, I'm talking about ...? No, or is holding comfort best of ...... " ダメだ! 思考が変な方向に行ってしまった! ええーい! まどろっこしい! 一気に言っちまえ! 勇気を持て, 俺ぇぇっ! *It's no good! Thought was gone in a strange direction! E-i! Madorokko arbitrariness! At once said Chimae! Able to have the courage, I ~E~e~tsu! 「これからも一緒にベッドで寝たいです! 俺にだけかわいい寝顔を見せてください! ――俺と寝てくださいッ!」 *"I want to sleep in the bed from now on together! Please show me a cute sleeping face only to me! - Please sleeping with me ~Tsu "! 気持ちを完全に吐きだした! はぁはぁ……。 これでダメなら……。 いや, 明日もめげずに謝る! きっと気持ちは伝わるはずなんだ! 俺は部長のことを――。 *Feeling was completely ejected! Nuke ....... ...... If this in not. No, I apologize without being discouraged tomorrow! I'm sure the feeling is transmitted should such do's I that director! -. ベッドのなかで部長が動く。 そして, するりと掛け布団から顔を覗かせて――。 *Director moves among the bed. Then, slipped glimpse the face from quilt -. え, え, えええええええっ! *E, e, e e e e e e e~tsu! 俺は掛け布団から現れたものを見て驚きで目玉が飛び出た! *I look at what emerged from the quilt, screw eyes by surprise! 「……そ, そんな……イッセー先輩が……ぼ, ぼ, 僕のことをそんなふうに思っていたなんて……」 *"...... Its, such ...... Issey senior pot ... and pot, ... and Nante had that way thinking of me." 金髪の女装少年――後輩男子のギャスパーだったぁぁぁぁっ! *Blonde transvestite boy - Aaaa~tsu was Gasper of junior boys! なんでこいつが, ここにぃ!? 俺の驚きなんて知らずにギャスパーは赤面させながら言う。 *Why this guy is, Kokonyi!? Gaspar without knowing Nante my surprise I say while blush. 「……ぼ, 僕, うれしいですけど, そういうの初めてですし……。 男の子同士だし……」 *The "...... pot, I, I'm glad, to an unrelated is the first time ....... It's a boy each other ...... " やめてくれ! ギャスパーは確かに見た目かわいいが, おまえは男なんだぞ!? 俺は男に興味はないんだ! *Stop me! Although Gasper certainly look cute, and you've got a guy!? I'm not interested in a man! 「てか, なんでおまえがここに!」 *"Heck, why You're here!" 「……きょ, 今日はここにお泊まりさせてもらっているんです……。 だ, 段ボール箱さえあればだいたいはだいじょうぶなので……空いているお部屋にお邪魔してました……」 *"...... Imaginary, I have got by staying here today .... I, ... you had to bother you in the room you are free ...... Because almost all right if even a cardboard box " 知らんかった! いつの間にそういうことに!? *Was it does bought known! When did things like that to!? そ, そっか! 小猫ちゃんとこいつ, 友達だもんな! 夜中まで遊んでいて, そのままお泊まり会って流れになってもおかしくはないのか! しかし, なんでここに? *Its, along either! Shoneko chan and this guy, cause I friends! If you are playing until midnight, Is it not strange even if the flow me as it is a sleepover! However, why here? 「ぽ, 僕, なかなか寝付けなくて……。 も, もしかしたら, イッセー先輩が起きているかもって, ここへ……。 そうしたら, 大きなベッドがあったから, なぜか誰もいないし……眠り心地を確かめたくなってしまいました……」 *"Po, I, instead falling asleep quite ....... Also, and maybe, me might Issey senior is happening, ...... here. Then she because there was a large bed, ... it has become for some reason want to make sure ...... sleep comfort do not have anyone. " 部長に俺たちの行動がバレて, 最上階にいた間にこいつがここに入ってきてしまったのか! なんたることだ! て, てっきり, 部長がここに戻ってきているものだと思ったのに! *Bale action of our Director, was on the top floor while he has came here?! Unfortunately! Come, thought I, General Manager, come back here to! ギャスパーは意を決した表情で力強く言う! *Gaspar says forcefully in making up his mind! 「ぼ, 僕で良かったら, イッセー先輩と一緒に眠ってもいいですよ……? で, でも, 変なことはしないでくださいね? ぼ, 僕, 男の子ですし……」 *The "pot, and if good with me, I'll May I slept with Issey senior ......? In, but, please do not be weird? The pot, I, to a boy ...... " 「するかバカ!」 *"Either a fool!" うわぁぁぁぁっ! なんてこったぁぁぁぁっ! 変なふうに勘違いされてるぅ! *Wow have I! Oh my God!!.! Weirdly I misunderstood u! ガシヤン! *Gashan! 何かが落ちる音。 振り向けばそこには部長とアーシアの姿が! 落ちたのはお菓子を載せたトレイだったようだ。 *Sound something fall. There if directed the director and the Asia figure! Fallen for it seems to have been trays loaded with sweets. 「……イッセー, こ, これはどういうことかしら……?」 *「…… Issey, this, this is what I......? " 目元をひくつかせて, 部長が危険なオーラを漂わせる! *In twitched the eyes, director oozes dangerous aura! 「ぶ, 部長! アーシアも! ど, どこに行っていたんですか!?」 *"Learn, Dean! Asia too! Just a few, where were you?!? " 「キッチンです。 リアスお姉さまが『こんなときはお菓子のやけ食いよ!』って言われて……」 *"Kitchen. The RIAs sister "so when candy binges.! ' I said... " と, アーシアが説明をくれる! なんだと! キッチン!? たまらなくなった部長はやけ食いすることで発散しようとしていたのか! だから部屋にすぐに戻っていなかった! *If, Asia sunset the description! What did you say! Kitchen!? And whether it irresistibly became director was trying to divergence in that burnt eating! So it was not back soon to the room! 部長はぷるぷると全身を震わせ――眼光を鋭くした! *Director trembling purpuric and systemic - was sharp-eyed! 「お兄さまとの件! ギャスパーとの件! 夜明けまでいろいろと付き合ってもらうわよ, イッセーッ!」 *"Matter with your brother-sama! Matter of the Gasper! I'll I'll get dating are a wide variety until dawn, Isse~tsu! " 「は, はいぃぃぃぃぃっ! ゴメンなさいぃぃぃぃぃっ!」 *", The I~i~i~i~i~i~tsu! I'm sorry name of Yee ~I~i ~I~i~tsu! " こうして俺は, 空が白むまで部長に謝り続けながら誤解を解いたのだった。 *It was until thus I, growing light sky solved the misunderstanding continues I apologize to the Manager. もう, サーゼクスさまの趣味に付き合うのはカンべンだが, そうは思っても今後もまた付き合わされるのだろう。 *The other, of going out to Sazekusu customers' hobby but simple, probably so is also butt in future even think. グレイフィアさーん, 助けてぇぇぇえっ! *Gray Fear-san, help want ~E~ee~tsu!